OS - The Sound Of Silence
by Kyran Anam
Summary: OS Song "Des gouttes de pluies tombent sur mes paupières closent et se mêlent à mes larmes. Elle resserre son étau autour de mon coeur et ma respiration ralentie, j'halète brisant le silence, mon corps appuyé contre Elle. " Sombre, mort d'un personnage majeur, Regina est seule à nouveau et trouve du réconfort là où elle l'a toujours trouvé, avec Elle.


**Salut les loulous ^^**

**Et oui me revoilà déjà !**

**Je sais que je vous ai promis une suite à Enfant de la lune et je ne l'oublie pas mais aujourd'hui j'ai écouté une chanson qui m'a beaucoup inspirée et qui s'appelle**

**The Sound Of Silence dont voici le lien pour une reprise : watch?v=29SPtzhVdZU&amp;index=1&amp;list=FLRnd4iDmkPHk3e3rvC5rpTg**

**C'est donc une OS song assez sombre. Mort du personnage implicite.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira et RDV au prochain chapitre de Finding Hope ou Enfant de la lune.**

**:)**

* * *

**Regina's POV**

* * *

_Hello, darkness my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again_

_Because a vision softly creeping_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains_

_Within the sound of silence._

* * *

**Elle **est comme une vielle amie avec qui il me plaît danser. Et dans l'étreinte glaciale de ses bras, je me sens en sécurité car elle est tout ce que j'ai jamais connue. Dans le silence de son existence j'entends ma respiration. Les gens ne comprennent pas ma fascination morbide pour **Elle** mais **Elle **me fait sentir tellement forte, comme si je n'avais aucune faiblesse.

Et mes mots résonnent contre sa poitrine alors que je lui parle à nouveau. "_Emporte moi loin de cet enfer._"

**Elle **envahit tout mon corps et court-circuite mon cerveau. Et je plonge en **Elle**, peut-être que demain viendront les remords.

Dans le silence de son être je n'entends plus les murmures des gens autour de moi, je n'ai plus à me soucier de ce qu'ils pensent. Et leurs mots ne m'atteignent plus, ne peuvent passer les murs de silence qui m'entourent et leurs armes ne me blessent plus.

* * *

_In restless dreams i walked alone_

_Narrow streets of cobblestone,_

_'Neath the halo of a street lamp_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

_That split the night_

_And touched the sound of silence._

* * *

De ses lèvres gelées, **Elle **embrasse chacune de mes blessures avec une douceur que je ne lui connais pas. C'est finalement dans la destruction que j'ai trouvé la beauté, la pureté.

Je marche seule mais je n'ai plus peur, entourée par son silence réconfortant, je sais qu'**Elle **sera toujours là pour moi. **Elle **mon sauveur.

Je me sens flotter dans un halo de sa sinistre aura et je sens ses griffes s'enfoncer dans la peau de mes bras alors que nous dansons toujours au rythme d'une mélodie que seul mon coeur perçois. Le son du silence me berce.

* * *

_And in the naked light I saw_

_Ten thousand people, maybe more_

_People talking without speaking_

_People hearing without listening_

_People writing songs that voices never share_

_And no one dared_

_Disturb the sound of silence._

* * *

Des milliers de gens pourraient m'entourer à cet instant mais tout ce que je vois c'est ses yeux couleur nuit et tout ce que j'entends sont ses mots qu'**Elle **chuchote à mon oreille brisant ainsi son triste silence. "_Rejoins moi._"

Je sens le froid s'infiltrer jusqu'à mes os mais je ne m'en inquiète pas, au contraire je l'accueil.

Ils me traitent de monstre et de folle car je lui ai offert mon coeur mais je ne m'en soucie pas, ils m'ont trop de fois poignardé.

Je me donne corps et âme à **Elle**.

* * *

_"Fools," said I, "You do not know_

_Silence like a cancer grows._

_Hear my words that I might teach you,_

_Take my arms that I might reach you."_

_But my words like silent raindrops fell,_

_And echoed_

_In the wells of silence_

* * *

Le silence tombe de plus en plus sur moi, mon souffle forme un nuage dans l'air. Mon sang a tourné en glace et je peux à présent voir la vision de ce qui m'attend alors qu'un sourire étire mes lèvres bleuies par le froid. La nuit est finalement tombée, je marche vers ma fin et je sais que la chanson sur laquelle nous dansons est bientôt finie.

Le froid se développe comme un cancer à partir de mon coeur depuis des années. Je veux juste que la douleur disparaisse, que la lutte cesse.

Des gouttes de pluies tombent sur mes paupières closent et se mêlent à mes larmes. **Elle **resserre son étau autour de mon coeur et ma respiration ralentie, j'halète brisant le silence, mon corps appuyé contre **Elle. **

Bientôt je pourrais me reposer.

La paix est son cadeau.

**Elle, Elle **mon obscurité.

Mon début et ma fin.

Un dernier baiser de ses lèvres gelées.

Le baiser de la mort.

Donné par ma vieille amie, l'obscurité.

Ceci est ma fin.

Dans le son du silence.

_Hello Darkness._

* * *

_And the people bowed and prayed_

_To the neon god they made_

_And the sign flashed out a warning,_

_In the words that it was forming._

_And the signs said the words of the prophets_

_Are written on the subway walls_

_And tenement halls._

_And whisper'd in the sounds of silence_

* * *

_Kyran Anam_

_L'écrivain de mon destin_


End file.
